


I Only Have Pies For You

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Fight, Humor, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Jack just wanted to make Gabe a pie.That was it.It shouldn’t be this hard to make a fucking pie.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020





	I Only Have Pies For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triencephalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triencephalon/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Rain as part of the [Overwatch Fall Exchange](https://twitter.com/OvwFallExchange)!  
> I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope you enjoy it.

Jack just wanted to make Gabe a pie.

That was it.

It shouldn’t be this hard to make a fucking pie.

And yet, here he was, at 3 in the morning, looking up pumpkin pie recipes.

It all started when him and Gabe were talking about who knows what, but the conversation had wandered onto how autumn was coming up and the cooler weather was a nice change of pace. Gabe’s love of the season was notorious since he’d practically been preparing and talking about Halloween since early July as well as the fact that Día de Muertos was around the same time of year too. So when Jack started talking about other autumn festivities, he didn’t think he’d cause so much controversy.

He mentioned picking out pumpkins for jack-o-lanterns when he was younger. He recalled going through corn mazes and going on hay rides. He talked about getting hot apple cider to drink, perfectly spiced with cinnamon, but when he brought up pumpkin pie, Gabe’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Gross.”

Gross? Jack was befuddled to say the least. Sure, pumpkin pie wasn’t his favorite type of pie, but to hear autumn’s #1 fan say he didn’t like pumpkin pie made Jack frown. He, of course, asked Gabe why he hated pumpkin pie, but the only answer Gabe gave was to shrug nonchalantly, clearly not bothered by the interrogation.

“I just think it’s gross,” he said. “It’s like vegetable pudding. It’s weird.”

The conversation moved on after that, with Jack nodding since it was clear Gabe didn’t want to talk about it anymore, but Jack’s mind was still stuck on the pumpkin pie deal, even a week after it, which is how he ended up in the kitchen at 3 in the morning. He knew Gabe was out on a mission and he’d be back sometime late in the morning or early afternoon. He figured that if he started the pie now, he’d have time to let it cool and also give him some leeway in terms of mistakes.

Jack knew he couldn’t just go with store-bought. It was probably where Gabe’s dislike of pumpkin pie came from anyways. Jack, on the other hand, got to grow up with homemade pumpkin pie, made with a recipe from his great-grandmother that was then passed to his grandmother and then to his mother. He was beating himself up over not knowing the recipe now because there was really nothing that could ever compare to that pumpkin pie recipe, but he figured he could at least find something better than anything that came pre-packaged.

But the problem now was finding a pumpkin pie recipe.

Jack didn’t realize that the world of online recipes was more than just recipes. He thought a quick search would give him countless recipes to choose from, and technically, it did, but all of these recipes were buried beneath pages and pages of non-related life stories and events. He wasn’t trying to be dismissive of all of these blogs, but Jack could only take so much of scanning through a story about how someone’s cousin passed away due to COPD, which then led to an analysis of horses and tablecloths before wanting to rip his hair out.

He just wanted to make a pumpkin pie, dammit! Was that too much to ask for?!

Jack growled and ran his fingers through his hair, doing his best to calm down as he scrolled through more stories for a recipe. He was about ready to call it quits and just follow the standard recipe that was on every pumpkin pie filling can, when he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the last person he wanted here.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you still doing up?”

Jack and Gabe stared each other down for a beat before Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes when he realized Jack wasn’t about to answer first. “Wrapped up the mission early and hurried back. Wanted a snack before heading to bed. You?”

“I’m making a pie.”

“A pie? Why?”

Jack looked back down at the fortieth blog he was reading through. “You said you didn’t like pumpkin pie, so I’m gonna make you like it.”

“Wha- Seriously? You’re hung up on  _ that _ ?”

“Yes, Gabe,” Jack ground out. He closed out another blog. “Or at the very least, I’m gonna make you eat some pumpkin pie that isn’t shitty and you’ll learn to appreciate it.”

“Jack, come on. It’s fucking 3 in the morning.”

“I know and I’m gonna make this damn pie.”

Gabe studied Jack’s hunched over form for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. He knew how stubborn Jack could be when he wanted and he knew this was one of those times.

“Fine,” Gabe said finally.

He gave Jack a wave as he walked out of the kitchen, but no further words were said, leaving Jack alone once again. Silent again, Jack let out another frustrated growl as he continued his search for a recipe and eventually found one that looked alright. He finally got around to gathering all of the ingredients he had bought earlier when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Walking out of the pantry, his eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

“I thought you were going to bed.”

Gabe shrugged. “Yeah, well, time zones are a bitch, so it looks like I’ll be up anyways,” he grumbled. “So tell me what to do, Jackie.”

“Really?”

“If you’re going through all this trouble, I might as well help out too. So tell me what you want me to do or I can leave and go back to pretending to sleep.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Jack blinked and remembered to set the ingredients down. He pulled a mixing bowl out from the cabinets and set it next to everything. “Uh, I guess we can start with the pie crust. There’s a half-decent recipe here.”

Jack slid the tablet over to Gabe.

“Half-decent?” he said as he picked it up, amused.

“Look, I don’t have my family’s special pumpkin pie recipe, so I’ve been reading through these ridiculous blogs for the last hour.” Jack made a face as he tried to pull out a pie pan without knocking anything else over. “At this point, I’m willing to accept any recipe that’s just a recipe and I hope this one is good.”

“Fair enough.”

Gabe began measuring out each of the ingredients for the pie crust, while Jack grabbed another bowl and began working on the filling. He knew he could do it later since the dough would have to chill, but he needed something to do since Gabe had offered to help him. He knew Gabe was glancing at him curiously from out of the corner of his eye, but he said nothing as he mixed the dough. They worked in silence until Gabe had to fold the dough.

Or at least, he tried to.

For all the muscles and cooking skills the man had, Jack expected Gabe to be alright with folding the dough and even if he wasn’t, it wasn’t like he needed to laminate it or anything. But instead, Jack could only bite his lip as he watched Gabe essentially just smush the dough between his hands. He had no doubt that some of the butter and shortening were already melting as Gabe slapped the dough together.

“What?” Gabe snapped when he noticed Jack struggling to hide his laughter.

“Nothing. I just expected better from you.”

“Excuse me?”

Jack shrugged. “You’re always going on about how you're such a great cook and how salt isn’t a spice. I expected you to be good at baking too.”

Gabe’s hands stopped and he narrowed his eyes at Jack.

“Okay, first off, baking and cooking are two completely different things,” he pointed at Jack, “and second, salt is  _ definitely _ not a spice. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Gabe mumbled to himself as he turned attention back to the dough. “And what’s wrong with what I’m doing anyways? It’s just kneading.”

“Yeah, but there’s a technique to it,” Jack said as he rolled his eyes. He set aside the bowl of filling and walked up behind Gabe. “Here, let me show you.”

Jack placed his hands on top of Gabe’s and began guiding him. His hands quickly and easily, recalling all of the times he helped out his mother with her baking, while doing his best to ensure that the butter and shortening remained unmelted.

“Seriously?” Gabe snorted. He turned his head around to shoot Jack and a judgemental look. “You want me to sing “Unchained Melody” for you too?”

“Shut up.” Jack reached up to poke Gabe’s cheek, leaving a dot of flour that he knew he would keep his attention as he finished up the dough. “This is the easiest way for me to show you what to do.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

Jack smirked as he stepped away from Gabe and grabbed the dough. He wrapped it up in plastic wrap and placed it in the fridge, making a quick note of the time to make sure it remained chilled for long enough. He moved to deal with the filling too, but Gabe stopped him before he could.

“Hey?”

Jack turned and was about to say something when a spray of flour covered his face. Gabe’s laughter rang in his ears as he sputtered and reached up to wipe some of it out of his eyes. Once he could see, he shot Gabe a glare to which he merely shrugged.

“You look good in white.”

“Really?”

Another dusting of flour blinded him.

“Yup. Really good.”

Jack’s quick glance at the bag of flour on the counter was all it took to send Gabe running. He at least stayed in the kitchen, though, as they chased each other around, but between the two of them, even that was too much of a mess. By the end of their little flour fight, both of them were sufficiently covered, along with half of the kitchen. Jack made a mental note to replace the flour in the pantry later. The two of them decided it would be best for them to get cleaned up before returning to deal with the kitchen since morning was soon coming. They were silent as they did so, but nothing stopped them from grinning the entire time. They wrapped up quickly and with some time to spare, Jack expected Gabe to head to bed as he waited for the dough, so he could finish the pie, but Gabe stayed, joining him on the kitchen counter.

“So you gonna tell me why you’re really making this pie or not?”

Jack shrugged. “I told you. It’s because you don’t appreciate pumpkin pie.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Gabe scoffed and shook his head. “You really expect me to believe that you’re this bent over me not liking pumpkin pie that you decided to wake up early just to make one?”

Jack nodded.

“Unbelievable,” muttered Gabe. “It’s just pie, Jack. Everyone can like different kinds of pie.”

“I know. I just.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. I just really want you to like pumpkin pie and I wanted to be the one that made you like it.”

Jack turned and smiled at Gabe as he said this. Gabe studied him for a moment before snorting and shaking his head.

“Alright,” he sighed. Gabe threw up his hands in defeat. “This pie better be amazing then.”

Jack chuckled and nodded in agreement. They chatted idly as they waited, but they largely enjoyed simply being around each other. When it came time to assemble the pie, Gabe let Jack roll out the dough and everything, citing Jack’s  _ Ghost _ moment from earlier as to why he shouldn’t be the one to do it. It didn’t stop him from quietly humming “Unchained Melody” though.

From there, baking and cooling the pie went by in the blur since it came time for breakfast and the kitchen was soon filled with hungry people. Jack’s original plan was to have the pie later, but after all that work, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to have some for breakfast and he all but forced the first slice into Gabe’s hand. He was practically shaking with anticipation as Gabe took the first bite, thoughtfully looking up as he savored it and went in for a second.

“Sooo?”

“Sooo?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “What do you think?”

“It’s not half bad.”

“Ha! Yes!”

Jack stood up and fist pumped in celebration, drawing the attention of everyone around them. Gabe looked away sheepishly, but Jack’s excitement overpowered his own embarrassment.

“I knew I could get you to like it!” Jack exclaimed, sitting back down. “It’s because all of you’ve had are crappy store-bought ones! See, it’s nothing compared to homemade one!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get so excited. I said it wasn’t half bad, not that I liked it.”

“That’s practically saying that you liked it.”

Gabe shook his head and continued poking at this slice of pie. He watched as Jack cut another two slices before standing up.

“I should go bring a slice to Ana or she’ll never stop bringing it up. Make sure you get some rest, okay?”

Jack patted his shoulder as he walked away, leaving Gabe behind. He wasn’t left alone for long, though, when McCree came in and promptly took Jack’s spot across from Gabe.

“Well, you’re up early,” he drawled. “Ooo pie!”

Gabe rolled his eyes as McCree pulled the pie towards him.

“Thought you hated pumpkin pie, boss,” said McCree as he cut himself a slice.

“I do. It’s gross and it’s like vegetable pudding.”

Gabe took another bite causing McCree to cock an eyebrow in confusion.

“So why are you still eatin’ that then?”

“Jack made it for me,” he mumbled as he poked at it.

“Ohh, I see now.”

Gabe shot McCree a stern look, but he only grinned widely as he stood up with his own slice in hand.

“Well, I’ll just leave you to it then.”

McCree tipped his hat at Gabe and he waved a hand dismissively in response. There was a glint in McCree’s eyes, though, that left Gabe feeling concerned and his eyes narrowed on instinct.

McCree winked. “Hope he gives you a different kind o’ pie later, jefe.”

Needless to say, McCree couldn’t run away fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/633049077314093056/i-only-have-pies-for-you)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1320735769301045248?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
